Fastening elements are often used that can be clamped on a workstation or tabletop in order to be able to arrange workstation accessories, e.g., lighting means, in particular workstation or desk lights, computer monitors or shelves or auxiliary tables for telecommunication devices, among others, at or on workstations or tabletops in a space-saving and demand-based way.
A corresponding fastening element is known, for example, from DE 20 2008 015 190 U1. The fastening element shown there has two conventional clamping jaws which are pivotably connected via a pin.
A potential disadvantage of many known fastening elements for clamping of workstation accessories may be seen in that, under certain circumstances, they may not guarantee a necessary or desired stability for fastening relatively large and/or heavy articles, or are relatively awkward to mount.
Therefore, DE 10 2011 013 289 B4 proposes a fastening element in the form of a clamping device, with which a high stability may be achieved for the articles being held. However, the claimed clamping device is designed in a relatively complicated way, being constructed from a comparatively large number of individual parts. In addition, a tool, for example a screwdriver or a hex wrench, is necessary for applying or loosening the clamping device.
In this context, it is the object of the invention to provide a fastening element or a fastening system by means of which the previously described disadvantages may be avoided.